


[Podfic] warmest regards.

by sophinisba



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Riding, Season/Series 01, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: helvetica_upstart's story read aloud:Stevie’s friendship is unprecedented, strange and wonderful, and David has a history of ruining all of the strange and wonderful things that he tries to call his own.“Kiss me,” she says, and of course he does.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] warmest regards.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/gifts).
  * Inspired by [warmest regards.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421062) by [helvetica_upstart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetica_upstart/pseuds/helvetica_upstart). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/warmest+regards..mp3) | **Size:** 13.3 MB | **Duration:** 19:24 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/warmest+regards..m4b) | **Size:** 19.8 MB | **Duration:** 19:24 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
